


Nightly Meetings

by SociallyAwkwardFox



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Flirting, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociallyAwkwardFox/pseuds/SociallyAwkwardFox
Summary: justjessica131  asked: I've never asked a prompt before so I have no idea what I'm doing! WinterIron - bamf!Tony (Fighting? Sparring?) and Bucky being in awe of Tony; maybe a kiss between the two as well?? No angst, all fluff please ♡---------It's not the first-time they've spent a restless night together, but things don't go the way they normally do.





	Nightly Meetings

The last place Bucky expected to run into Tony at two in the morning was the team training room. They had stumbled upon each other a couple of times late at night when everyone else in the facility were in their rooms for the night. The first few times happened by coincidence because Tony needed to refuel on coffee and Bucky found baking to be an excellent stress reliever. It also helped that no one ever questioned the mountain of muffins and other breakfast pastries that would appear overnight. Of course, baking didn’t always work and running himself ragged rarely helped, so Tony’s offer to join him in his lab after their fourth meeting was a blessing. Now, they spent most of their restless nights with each other in the kitchen or the lab.

Tonight was one of the few nights the itch just under his skin had him so keyed up the idea of running actually appealed to him. If it hadn’t been so cold outside, he would’ve run the trails Tony setup for them after Steve and Sam wore two lanes into the grass outside the compound. He loved to watch the sunrise over the lake, but it wasn’t worth running through the snow and biting wind to get there. That left him the training room equipped with the best equipment money could buy, which never ceased to amaze him. The things people had come up with to better people’s lives since his birth was incredible, and the man he watched silently was part of that.

After several minutes of watching his sure movements and impeccable technique, he made sure to make sound as he walked over to the punching bag. His hands caught it as a kick from Tony sent it swinging in his direction with enough force it would’ve knocked someone over that didn’t have super strength. Despite his rapid breathing, Tony managed a little smirk as he wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his wrapped hand. He motioned with his head to a bench with a water bottle sitting on it that he greedily drank from.

“One of those nights?”

“Too cold for a run.”

“So I’ve heard.” Tony set the bottle back on the bench, then fiddled with the wrapping to give his hands something to do. “Don’t let me stop you from what you came here to do. I just…”

“I know. How about we do something a little different tonight?”

“You’ve got my interest, which isn’t an easy thing to do, Barnes. What do you have in mind?”

“It’s been a while since I’ve sparred with someone new. We could go a few rounds.”

A hum fell from Tony’s lips as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Bucky with calculating eyes. “That doesn’t seem like a fair fight. I’ve been at it for a while and you’re a super soldier in perfect condition. If we’re going to do this, we should make it more interesting.”

“More interesting?”

“There’s some heavy lifting I need done tomorrow. Normally, I’d let movers handle it, but it needs to go to my lab and I’m working on a sensitive project in there right now that I can’t put away. If I win, you be my muscle tomorrow.”

“We both know I’ll offer to help either way.”

“Maybe, I was going to ask Steve to help me out. He’s always eager to lend a hand.”

“But I’m your favorite.” Despite not meaning to, he knew there was a cocky smirk on his face that only Tony ever seemed to bring out. “How about I take you for a night on the town? A real night on the town.”

“Like in the old days?”

“It might be good for us to get out of here for once and Steve tells me I used to be a hell of a dancer.”

“Are you doing this because of last week?”

“I mean, you obviously enjoy a little dancing yourself.”

Tony tipped his head thoughtfully back and forth a few times, then nodded in agreement. “If I win, you take me out for a good time that you plan. I’m having nothing to do with it. I want to be surprised.”

“Deal.”

With a gleam in his eyes, Tony strode over to the sparring mats and did a few stretches he knew Natalia always did before her workouts. While he hadn’t seen the two of them spend much time around each other, there was something about them that made him think they were closer than they let on. It was clear that Natalia had some hand in whatever background Tony had in sparring, which at least gave him something to go off. He had a feeling Rhodey probably had some input in his training as well, but he hadn’t seen the Colonel fight out of his suit. This would certainly be an interesting session.

“Any day now.”

“I’m ready when you are.”

One second Tony was stretching out his wrist, the next he cut the space between them to nothing and slammed a palm to the center of Bucky’s chest. He obviously expected the strike to do little more than knock some wind out of him because he was already moving to take a shot at his knee. When the hit missed, he slipped under the arm Bucky brought up to block the punch he thought Tony would throw and jammed an elbow just under his ribcage instead. The second hit to his lungs had him struggling to get in enough air to fill them back up again, which gave Tony time to kick out a knee.

He expected his instincts to kick in at some point, but his brain was too focused on how amazing Tony fought without the aid of his suit. It was clear he’d learned to make up for his smaller stature with the use of speed, pressure points, and using his opponent’s weight against them. Everything he did had a purpose, whether it be to simply distract or to deal a blow meant to pack a punch. The man knew exactly what he was doing and didn’t stop to question the choices he made. He fought with instinct, intelligence, and dash of his usual riskiness.

In no time at all, he was on the ground with Tony’s thighs wrapped around his neck after a move he was all too familiar with. He normally caught Natalia out of the air before she could do it or fought her off before she could take him to the ground. If she ever saw this, she’d give him shit about it until the end of his days. Instead of prying Tony off, he tapped the mat with his hand to get Tony to release his hold before his instincts really did kick in.

“You make a good training dummy.” Even upside down and hovering over him, Tony looked gorgeous as ever with his beautiful brown eyes and messy hair. “Didn’t you say you were ready?”

“You’re incredible.”

“Did you hit your head?”

Being sure not to smack heads, he crunched up to a sitting position and spun to face Tony on his knees. “That was amazing.”

“It wasn’t bad for someone of my age and ability, but it’s nothing special.”

“Tony,” His hands easily cupped the entirety of Tony’s jaw in a gentle hold. “you create amazing things and pilot Iron Man and help out with the company and deal with the media and you can do this on top of all that. That’s beyond incredible. It’s… It’s…”

“I think I get the idea, snow cone.”

“Do you? Because I don’t even have the words and you need to know. You’re something else, Tony.”

“A good something else?”

“Always.”

“For once, I’m the one that doesn’t know what to say. That must mean you’re something else, too.”

Before he could second guess himself, he dipped down to press a kiss to Tony’s forehead not caring in the slightest it was covered in sweat because he plucked up the courage to do something he’d been wanting to do for a while. “So, I owe you a night out.”

“Can’t handle another round, old man?”

“Or, I just really want to take you out.”

“Took you long enough, soldier.”

“Give me a break. It’s been a while since I’ve done this.” After pressing another kiss to Tony’s forehead, he stood up and offered out a hand to help Tony up. “What do you say to a round two?”

“Actually make me work for it this time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always greatly appreciated. You can find me on Tumblr ([SociallyAwkwardFoxWriter](http://sociallyawkwardfoxwriter.tumblr.com/)).


End file.
